Mixed Schools
by Moonet
Summary: The girls special academy middle school is to poor so is now mixed with the boy's special school. One day Tenten sees that all of her friends are being picked on by the boys and she stands up for them and meets HIM. THE ONE THE ONLY. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) But I wish I did, Don't you? It's been over a year since I visited old So welcome back to me :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh Damn, where did I put it?!" Tenten screamed in the dorm.

I live in a dorm with all my friends. Well there's about three others. I'm a shy purple hair girl, I'm not really used to boys and I'm not planning to transfer out of the all girls academy. This Academy for girls is for special gifted people and I was excepted. I live with Tenten, Temari, and Ino. My name Hinata. We just got the news that there's boys coming to join our academy becauseboth of our academy's can't pay the schools alone so we joined each other. The boy's are coming to our part. We're all in middle school, 6th grade. Only Tenten is on 7th. All of my friends here are Mikan, Ino , Temari, and Hotaru. The popular ones that we don't get along with are Sakura, Permy, and Matsuri.

"YO HINATA!!!!! STOP DAY DREAMING AND HELP ME FIND MY METAL BAT!!!!" Tenten yelled to me.

"Ummmm, Why do You need a metal bat?" I asked (I don't like typing the stumbles)

"Because I'm going to make the boy's life miserable when there here!"

"HEY WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!!!! WE'RE RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL AND, WE LIKE NEED TO GET READY TO MEET THE BOYS SO SHUT UP!!!!!" Sakura screamed, slamming the door on the way out.

"Oh, was that forhead? Oh, geez, I hate her," Ino said half way out of the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth with foam. "She's always been wanting to meet boys ever since her parents made her transfer here."

"She even made her own 'gang' of popular girls. OH! Hey, Tenten, I found Your rusty chain saw will that do better than your metal bat?" Temari asked glancing at Tenten, seeing the most evil face she's ever seen before.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm going to kick ass." Tenten said With excitement.

-Boy's pov-

"Anyone seen my metal bat?" A boy with clear pale purple eyes asked.

"No Neji, for that last time, We're not letting you bring your metal bat." A Blond kid said, with cat lines on his face.

"Besides we're the most popular, rich kid here, and at the girls academy. We're going to be fine so you don't have to bring your metal bat this time"  
A red-head boy said.

"..... I just wanted to pack it......"

"Girls are such a drag they all go crazy over us. That's the whole reason I went into the boys academy. What a drag."

"Hey guys" A boy with piercings in his ears said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, Natsume?" Neji said.

"Have you seen Ruka's rabbit?" "Nope" They all said.

There was popular and rich boys at the boys special academy. There names were Neji, Naruto, Natsume, Ruka, Gaara (of the funk :D) and Shikamaru.  
If they don't get there way, they'll bully or black mail that person until they give up.

"Ok, my little angels (and devils) Are you ready? .~" A teacher with Blond hair asked.

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Ok, good, the buses are arriving get on them ok?" He said with a wink.

-Arriving at the girls school-

"This is gonna be a drag." Shikamura said. The rest nodding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok!!!!! How was that chapter?! I hope you liked it!!! Leave messages plz .~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Gakuen alice**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the buses arrive at konoha academy, Tenten was raising her bat, with Mikan and Ino holding her back.

"Tenten, don't hurt anyone this time ok? Remember last time?" Ino said trying to yank the metal bat out of Tenten's hand.

"Oh, that is so unfair! He started it!!!"

"Whatever" All of the girls said. (Mikan, Hotaru, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and tenten were all gathered in a group waiting together, just to clear things up :P)

"Hey guys, wanna go get some pop?" Temari said heading over to the machine.

"Sure" Mikan, Hotaru, Ino, and Hinata said.

"You guys go ahead I'll put my bat away." Tenten said going to the sports equipment shack.

"K, Meet you over there." And the girls head off.

-At the boy's location-

"Hey guy's I'm thirsty." Natsume said.

"How about we go get pop." Shikamaru said.

"Where's a pop machine?" Ruka asked.

"If you tried looking, it's over there." Neji said pointing to the machine by the bathrooms.

-Girl's location-

"Ok, How much money does everyone have?" Hinata asked.

"Um, I'll pay for everyone since it's only a buck a pop so that would be 1,2,3... Um, Yeah whatever you guys get it so what pop do you gu-" Temari said, getting confused. (Some how.)

"Hey girls get out of the way." Natsume said walking up to the machine.

"How about waiting?!" Mikan said, not liking to get pushed.

"Move out of the way, ugly!"

"How about you make me, slanted eyes!"

"Idiot!"

"Bigger idiot!"

"Mikan let it go, boys are idiots anyways." Temari said, putting her hand on Mikan's shoulder to calm her down.

"No way, girls are way more of a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Oh no he didn't." Temari said. "Liscen, lazy ass person, no one-"

"No one cares what your talking about? Yeah I know" Shikamaru said.

"What the hell?! I wasn't going to say that!!!"

"Guys please stop...." Hinata said.

"Make us!" Shikamaru and Natsume chanted.

"OH HEY GUYS!!!!! I'M BACK FROM PUTTING MY BAT AWAY!!!!" Tenten said, catching up to her friends, pushing the boys out of her way, carelessly.

"Hey watch it!" Neji said, rubbing his head.

"How about you watch it, cross-dresser!" Tenten replied back.

"How the hell am I a cross-dresser?!"

"You have long hair like a girls, and it's shiny like how a girl would take care of her hair, so obviously a cross-dresser, cross-dresser."

"Hey Tenten they were picking on us!" Ino said, giggling because she knew Tenten would kill them.

"Say what now?" Tenten said.

_-flash-_

The boys were somehow stuck in a tree with some snakes....

"Hahaha, that's so funny!!!" Temari said, laughing and pointing at the boys.

"I know right!!!" Ino said laughing along.

"Baka," Hotaru said, taking photo's of Ruka. (She made him cosplay as The main character of Sailor moon)

"Ok it's the weekend now so girls, LETS PARTY!!!!" Temari said, raising a fist in the air. "You boys better hurry, all the fun is going to be gone if you don't hurry up and get out of the tree."

"Yeah every weekend we can go off campus, so better hurry, you wasting time!" Tenten said, laughing as all of the girls leave the boys in the tree.

"Hey guys, you think we were a little mean?" Hinata said in a shy voice.

"Oh hell no." Ino said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok! that's chappy 2 :D hoped you liked it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WOO-HOO!!!! It's Saturday night, and we are going to PARTY ALL NIGHT 'TILL MID-NIGHT!!!" Temari said, throwing her fist in the air.

"You mean like last week end?" Tenten said, poking the ground randomly as they walked to town.

"Maybe..." Temari said, looking at the ground.

"Can we go shopping?" Mikan asked, pointing to a shoe store.

"Naw, I rather get drunk...." Tenten said, rubbing her forehead.

"Nice idea! We should totally do that!" Hinata said, everyone staring at her.

"Hinata, we never knew you were the type to get wild..." Hotaru said, looking at her with a blank expression.

"I have my moments..." She said back.

"Ok, we should totally steal a car!!!" Temari said.

"No!" They all said at once.

"Remember the last time you tried to steal a car? You almost got arrested!" Tenten said.

"Hey, how about we go dancing?" Ino said, pointing to a new club.

"Good idea! But first, we need to get 'masqurade' up!" Mikan said, raising a hand in the air, waiting for a high-five.

"You mean dress up with a mask?" Ino questioned.

"Aww, don't put it so frankly." Mikan said with a frown.

"Fine, fine, NOW LETS HIT THE STORES GIRLS!!!!" Ino said, and the girls set off to the mall.

**-boy's location-**

"Yo Natsume, what do you wanna do?" Shikamaru said, putting his hands over his head.

"Don't know, Neji?"

"Don't look at me, my arms are still hurting from the net and snakes."

"You think the snakes are bad?! I had to dress up in a sailor moon costume!" Ruka said, getting embarrassed.

"Hey, how about we go to the dance?" Shikamaru said, pointing at the dance club across the street.

"That will work, but it's a theme dance party. So, we need costumes." Natsume said.

"I have a costumes!!!" Ruka said, proud to have costumes with him randomly.

"You carry random costumes with you?" Gaara asked, poking Ruka's bag he pulled out.

"Maybe..."

**-At the dance party-**

"Ok! Let's hit the dance floor!" Temari said, wearing a purple sleeveless satin dress with a ribbon on the front, a Minny fan in her hand wearing a purple feather mask. Tenten was wearing a blue dress, a sleeve on one side and a boarder around the bottom of the dress, also a blue mask shaped as a moon. Hinata wearing a baby pink colour dress, a ribbon on the back and pulling up a corner of the dress Wearing a pink sequined mask. ( you know how they look right? Hopefully :D) Mikan was wearing a bright red sleeveless dress wearing her hair down (as the rest of the girls did o.o) With a big red bow in the back of her hair, wearing a red feathered mask. Hotaru wearing a green dress, having one piggy tail on one side and a flowing bottom of the dress part, thingy o.o Wearing a clown looking mask that was white on one side and black on the other. (i don't know what the pendent is called, but i hope you know what I'm talking about :D)

"Hey guys, look the boys are here, and what are they wearing?!" Ino said, pointing across the dance floor to the other door.

-boy's side-

"DUDE WHAT DID YOU MAKE US WEAR?!?!" Natsume said, pulling up his pink dress, strapless and a pink ribbon on the back, flowing bottom.

"I forgot that the costumes were my moms wedding clothes, sorry." Ruka said, rubbing the back of his head also wearing a brides maid dress, an aqua marine type color.

"I feel so pretty!!!" Shikamaru said, googly eyes, wearing a wedding dress with a veil.

"Oh, shut up! Neji said, hitting Shikamaru in the head, he also having to wear a wedding dress.

"The hat makes me feel cool." Gaara said, wearing a red Christmas poncho and Christmas dress.

"Hey girls, want to dance?" Temari teased, walking over with her friends.

"Watch it, girly." Shikamaru snapped.

"But really, wanna dance?" Ino said, all the girls holding out their hands."

"Fine." The boys said, blushing, and taking the girls hand.

"So, ugly, what's your name?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Shut it slanted eyes, and it's Mikan, for your information." She snapped back.

-Over on Temari's side-

"Stop leading!" Shikamaru said, losing control of the dance....

"You stop leading." Temari said back, also losing control.

"CRAP I CAN'T STOP!!!!" They both said.

"MIKAN!!! WATCH OUT!!!!" Temari yelled, She and Shikamaru bumping into Mikan and Natsume then BANG!!!! It happened that instant!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!! But lets just say something juicy happened :D Leave comments plox :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or gakuen alice.**

**Crazymoonet: Sorry for cliffy :D now, back to the action **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hotaru, Naruto (No one know he's here ever :O so sad -.-), Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ruka looked on what happened, they saw -drum role please :D- Mikan smack down on Natsume, their teeth together. Instantly, Mikan got up, ran to a corner and screamed:

"EWW!!!! GOSH, YOU ANIMAL!!!! SLANTED EYES YOUR SO GROSS!!!!" she yelled, rubbing her teeth on her arm.

"Your bad dancer, just like you are at kissing." He said back.

"IT WASN'T A KISS IT WAS MY TEETH HITTING YOURS, THAT'S ALL!!!!"

"Geez, Mikan, I knew you liked Natsume, but, DAMN, You really are head over heels for him!" Temari giggled, teasing her friend.

"SHUT IT!!!! This isn't funny." Mikan said, frowning.

"Hey, girly, watch what your doing to our pal, or you'll be sorry!" Shikamaru snapped to Temari.

"Excuse me?! Your stupid moron of an idiotic friend tripped and kissed our friend!!!" Temari snapped back.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM, OUR TEETH JUST HIT EACH OTHER!!!!" mikan wailed.

"Fine, they teeth kissed, and what do you mean _I'll _Be sorry? Your the one who should talk, you don't even know how to dance either! Big feet!!! So watch it!" Temari said, throwing her fan at his head, and Temari, Hinata, Mikan, Hotaru, Ino, and Tenten left. Tenten glancing back at Neji, blushing that she got to dance with him.

-Sunday night-

"WOO-HOO!!!! It's Sunday time!!!! Let's hit the mall!!!" Temari said, raising her fist in the air.

"Are you gonna do this every time we get to the city?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Temari said, feeling proud of herself. "Well, I know for one thing that we're not going back to the dance club, even though it was fun, 'cause, well, you guys know why."

"Yeah, cause Mikan and Natsume kissed, Oops! I mean _tooth _kiss. Anyways, let's just do our homework we got on Friday and meet up on Monday, K?" Tenten said, looking through her school bag.

"Fine, but let's at least do our homework at the smoothie place." Ino said, pointing to the new smoothie place.

"Hey, they're new, right? I heard they're a big hit." Hotaru said. "Oh yeah! And I almost forgot! I took a picture of Mikan's first kiss." She said, holding up a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing on the ground.

"What?! Give it!" Mikan said, blushing so bad she looked as red as a tomato.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Tenten said, pulling her friends to the smoothie place. Tenten and her friends just sat down with some other random people they don't know that sat behind them.

"Ok guys, what do you want?" Tenten asked.

"I want Banana flavour!" Mikan said.

"Watermelon." Hotaru replied.

"I want orange, please" Hinata asked.

"Strawberry!!!" Temari said, licking her lips.

"Ummm, i want grape!" Ino said, examining the list.

"Ok, We'll have Banana, watermelon, strawberry, grape, and chocolate for myself." Tenten said at the same time as the random people behind them said. "What the?" Tenten said, looking behind her. Then she just noticed that the guys were their as well. (If you don't know who the guys are, they're Natsume, Ruka, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikumaru)

"OH CRAP!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" Neji and Tenten yelled at each other, pointing at one another.

"Well we're here to study." Neji replied.

"Really? Same here." Tenten said, putting her finger down.

"Hey! Here's an idea! Let's pair up with a boy and study with him!" Temari said to the girls. "I'll choose for you! Tenten, your with Neji, Hinata, your with Naruto, Gaara, your with Ino, Ruka, your with Hotaru, Natsume, your with Mika, And I'm with Shikamaru!" She said, proud of herself for some reason.

"Why do you get to pick?!" They all said.

"Wow, harsh crowd." Temari said, looking away then looking back. " And i get to pick because I'm bigger than you guys." She said again, pulling out her big fan.

"Fine, fine..." They all said, sweat drops on they're heads.

"Yay!"

-Hinata and Naruto studying-

"Ok, so you add this negative to the positive and you get that, you see?" Hinatasaid, pointing at their study book.

"No, you add these together and you get this!" Naruto yelled back, writing down his answer.

"No you wrong the answer is this!" She said, looking down on the paper, scooting closer to her answer.

"NO IT'S THIS!!!" Naruto yelled back, also scooting his head to his answer.

"NO IT'S THIS!" Hinata fought back. The two study buddies keep scooting their heads together each time the shouted their reason until, SMACK!!! Naruto kissed Hinata for a brief second then Hinata got up and shouted "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!!!!" she yelled, covering her mouth and pointing at Gaara.

"I didn't know any other way to make you shut up." Gaara said, "and we're done anyways, your friends are waiting for you." He said pointing to Hinata's friends.

The next morning Hinata woke up, rubbing her lips remembering that night. _" Darn it!! I've never kissed a boy before!!! This is gonna get weird.... I can't even look at him."_

"HEY WATCH OUT!!!!!" One of the boy's said out in the hall ways and BANG!!!! A fight was going on outside!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't you just love my stories? Anyways, ok so the boy's in the story are Gaara, Neji, Natsume, Ruka, Shikamaru, and Naruto.**

**this is how they are paired up:**

**Naruto Hinata**

**Ino Gaara**

**Neji Tenten**

**Natsume Mikan**

**Ruka Hotaru**

**Shikamaru Temari**

**Just to clear things up :D If it was another name i put there, i was mistaken, it was the boy's names that i listed :D**


End file.
